Forgeting Your Past
by Lion's Roar
Summary: Ginny Weasley tried so hard to forget her past and what happened on dreadful night, so she flees to America, but it all comes crashing down when her past catches up to her.
1. Insert Crappy Title Name Here

A/N: hi, this is not my first ff, I have another account, but people bash me on that one, so yeah. I own nothing, I'm poor and hopeless. Anyone.  
  
Harry didn't go to sleep until one in the morning. He was to worried about Ginny; she still hadn't come home.  
  
He walked into their bedroom and fell onto the bed, thinking of where she was. He fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
He woke up the next day to find that Ginny still hadn't come home. He was really worried now.  
  
Four years later, she still hadn't come home. In fact, she left the country, she was now in America. California to be exact. She hadn't talked to her family or Harry for four whole years, and it was killing her. But she wanted to forget, she wanted to be away from the wizarding world and all of its inhabitants. She wanted to forget what happened that night. That night when she didn't come home.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP! The alarm clock rang out in the silent room. Ginny Weasley took her hand out from under her pillow and hit the clock. It shut off immediately. She got out of bed and took a shower.  
  
She got out of the shower twenty minutes later and dragged herself back into her bedroom. She opened her closet and picked out some nice muggle clothes. She put them on and looked in the mirror. The dark blue jeans clung to her skin and the red tank top showed her curves perfectly.  
  
Satisfied, she went into her son's room to wake him up.  
  
"James, get up. I have to go to work." She kissed the three year- old's forehead and went over to his closet. She picked out his favorite play clothes and went back over to his bed. "Come on, up" he finally got up and sat on his bed while his mother took of his pajamas and put on his play clothes. She picked him up and carried him into the kitchen. She sat him in his "special" seat at the counter and gave him a bowl of cereal.  
  
Twenty minutes later, they were out the door and on their way to the mall to drop him off at Gymboree while she works at Barnes and Noble.  
  
They got out of the car and Ginny slipped the green B&N shirt over her head. They went into Starbucks and got a drink; James a chocolate milk, Ginny a vinnilla latte. Ginny dropped James off at Gymboree and went to work. It wasn't a very stable job, but it was all she had. Well, she did work at a restraunt at night, but that wasn't very stable either.  
  
Ginny was putting some new books on the shelves when some one with a famillar voice asked her a question.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but I was wondering where I could find a book"  
  
"Sorry, we don't carry books here" she said sarcastically and turnned around. "Hi Tom" she smiled and kissed him.  
  
"Where's James?" asked Tom, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Gymboree" she replied and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"How 'bout I take you and James out for lunch on your break?"  
  
"Sounds great" she kissed him again. "I gotta get back to work, see you soon."  
  
"Bye" he kissed her then walked out of the store.  
  
"Wow, I still wanna know how you got so lucky. I mean, come on, he's Tom Han, the hottest guy in the whole city" Ginny's friend Melony asked.  
  
"I don't know." Ginny laughed. "Help me with these books, wont you?"  
  
After lunch, Ginny kept James with her; she didn't want to spend a lot of money. So she sat James at a table in the kids' section and gave him a truck book to look at while she put some new American Girl books on a shelf near by.  
  
It was almost time to go when Ginny saw some one from her past. Some one from the past that she tried so hard to forget.  
  
"Come on, James, let's go" she hurried.  
  
"But I want truck book!" James held up the book.  
  
"I told you, not today." She could tell a tantrum was coming on; he was in his terrible threes. She took the book out of his hands and picked him up. She started to walk towards the door when the person from the past stopped her.  
  
"Excuse me, miss, but you forgot your- Ginny?"  
  
"I don't know who Ginny is" she faked.  
  
"Gin, it's on your name tag, don't play stupid, I know you to well."  
  
"Correction, you KNEW me, Harry, you don't know me anymore." She headed for the door again. "Bye Mel" she called to her friend.  
  
"Bye, Ginny, James!" Ginny walked out the door and to her car. She buckled James into his car seat and put the keys in the car. She took out her cell phone and called Mike, one of her best friends.  
  
"Hi, Mike, I can't work today, something came up. Can you cover for me? Thanks, love ya, bye" she hung up and drove away. 


	2. Insert Another Crappy Title Name Here

Okay, this is for you guys (well, girls, I think...), Abby Lockharte- Carter and Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom (that name is so cool!). My first reviewers! For this ff and this sn! Don't you feel special?! Lol, I understand the caps lock thingy, I do it to. I love screaming. Any way...  
  
Ginny paced around the kitchen while James ate silently at the table.  
  
"What is he doing here? I thought he was in Europe. I thought I lost him." She kept saying to herself.  
  
"You thought wrong" said a voice and she whipped around.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" she yelled at him.  
  
"I need to talk to you" Harry replied.  
  
"No, you don't" she picked up James and took him into his room. Harry followed.  
  
"Why did you run away from me?" he urged. Ginny changed James into his pajamas and sent him into the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
  
"I had my reasons" was her only reply.  
  
"Which were..." when she didn't answer, he pressed on. "Ginny, I don't get it, we were in love. Everything was great!"  
  
"True." James came back in and Ginny tucked him into bed. "Night, sweet heart." She kissed him on the forehead, walked to the door and turned off the lights. They walked into the kitchen and Harry sat at the counter while Ginny cleaned up James' dinner plate.  
  
"So what happened? Why didn't you come home?" Just then, the door opened and Tom stepped in.  
  
"Hey, Gin. Are we still on for the movie?" he asked and walked over to her.  
  
"Yeah, as soon as Harry here leaves." She hinted.  
  
"Let him stay, we can all watch it together." He leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
"I'd prefer to be alone with you, though"  
  
"I'll leave, but we do need to talk, Ginny." Harry said and left. Ginny and Tom went into the living room, put on a movie, and cuddled up on the couch. They were half way through it, when an owl came through the open window. It was odd, because Ginny didn't remember opening it.  
  
The owl flew over to Ginny and held out it's leg.  
  
"Pig!" she squealed and untied the letter. The whole time, Tom looked very shookin up. Ginny unrivaled the letter and read.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
I heard Harry found you and I have a few questions for you. Why the hell did you run off and what the hell are you doing in America?! I thought everything was going fine with Harry. I also thought that you had forgiven me for setting your hair on fire.  
  
I also heard that you have a kid. When the hell did this happen?! Why didn't you tell us?! Who's the father?! Ginny, we need to talk to you. We're apperating over there in a few hours, so make sure there are no muggles around.  
  
Ron  
  
"Damnit!" Ginny screamed. Pig gave a big hoot and flew off. A few seconds later, there were three small pops and Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared in her living room. Tom looked really freaked out.  
  
"Wow, how'd they do that?" he asked.  
  
"I thought I told you no muggles" Ron sighed.  
  
"I got your owl two seconds ago, Ronald." She said coldly.  
  
"Ginny, why did you leave?" Hermione asked. Ginny sighed and turned to Tom.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he nodded, still bewildered. She got up, walked with him to the door, gave him a quick kiss and closed the door after him.  
  
"Will you answer us now?" Ron asked impatiently.  
  
"To get away. To go some where were no one could find me. Where I could start over. Looks like it didn't work."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Mommy?" James came out into the living room, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, sweetie?"  
  
"I can't sleep"  
  
"Come on, I'll read you a story" she picked up James and left the trio in her living room. "Which one do you want?" she asked him.  
  
"Truck!" she sighed and picked up his favorite truck book. She got half way through it when he fell asleep. She brushed a strand of his blonde hair out of his face, kissed his forehead and left the room quietly.  
  
A/N: okay, sorry, I know it's short, but I needed to get my ideas out there. Thanks a lot for the reviews! Here's a song for everyone, just so that you will review more!  
  
Til I collapse I'm spilling this story, Til the day that I drop, You could never say I'm not lovin it, Cause when I am not, Then I am not Eminem (well, I never really was, but I cant find a word to replace it with!)  
  
Okay, I'm bored with this pathetic excuse for a review song. Point is: Review and make me happy. Come to think of it, I never did get to the part where I was suppose to shout review. Oh well! 


	3. Don't you know by now that i cant find g...

Okay, in my other ficcy, I told you that it would be a week, but I got my computer taken away, so I couldn't do anything (I have a problem where I can't get it out on paper as well as on a computer). Shout-out to all my reviewers in the end!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I've waited for four fucking years, Ginny! I cant wait any longer!" Ron screamed.  
  
"Well, you're gunna have to! I'm not ready to look back at the night I left, or why!" I screamed just as loud. "I'm happy here! I have a beautiful son, and great boyfriend who I love!"  
  
"What about us?!" her and Ron were doing all of the yelling, Harry and Hermione were unusually quite.  
  
"What about you?!"  
  
"We deserve to know what happened." Harry finally spoke.  
  
"You don't deserve anything! Because once I tell you, you will wish you never found me!"  
  
"That's not true and you know it!"  
  
"That's what you say now." She went into James' room and shook him awake. "Come on, Jamie, we're going over to Tommy's" she picked him up and grabbed some clothes for him to wear tomorrow, and left, leaving the trio in her living room.  
  
"Tom, can we stay here the night?" Ginny asked when they got to his apartment.  
  
"Sure!" he let them inside. "But why?"  
  
"My brother and his friends keep pressuring me into telling them why I left." She set the sleeping James on the couch and put a blanket over him.  
  
"Are you going to tell them?" Tom asked, sitting Ginny and himself down in a big, comfy chair.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, they'll want nothing to do with me afterwards. Which might not be a bad thing..."  
  
"I think you should sleep on it, not make any decions yet, you might not make the right one under this pressure." she looked into his beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"I love you" she said and snuggled into his chest.  
  
"I love you too"  
  
They fell asleep like that; cuddled up together, looking peaceful.  
  
"I need an heir. A pure-blood heir."  
  
"Well, you're not getting it from me"  
  
"That's where you're mistaken."  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"You heard me. And you're going to listen to me, or your precious Potter will get it."  
  
"Bastard"  
  
"I'll be back for the child on his fourth birthday."  
  
Ginny woke up sweating. "I'll be back for the child on his fifth birthday" still linging in her mind.  
  
Then she realized; James' fourth birthday is in a month!  
  
"Holy shit holy shit holy shit!" Tom woke up and asked her what was wrong. "He's gonna take my baby! He's coming for him!"  
  
"I won't let him. Don't worry, the bastard's not going to get James. I promise" Tom let her cry into his chest for what seemed like hours. Finally, James woke up and asked why his mommy was crying.  
  
"It's nothing to worry about, Scout." Tom said. "She just needs to cry. Come here" he patted his lap and James sat in it, looking at his mommy crying into Tom's chest.  
  
"Is okay, mommy. Ommy and I will pro-ect you" he said, hugging her.  
  
"Thanks Big Guy." She wipped her tears and smiled. "What should we do for your birthday party?"  
  
James' eyes lit up. "Trucks!" he shouted.  
  
A/N: here's the shoutouts to all of my reviewers!  
  
Cancan227: of course that's what I mean! Lol  
  
Sarcastic Slytherin Princess: no, but that would be a good idea, huh? If you want to alter it to make it like that, I give you permission. I want to see what you would put in. I have one other thing to say to you: you're awsome! I love you! well, that's 2, but oh well. Your review made me smile! Thank you!  
  
Applola Snipp: I'm really glad that you like it. I'm trying to reveal the father slowly, but it never works for me. You'll find out soon. Like in a few chapters. Lots of love!  
  
Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom: aye aye captin'! lol, your name still makes me laugh! I love it! Its so cool!  
  
Spikeschick: dude, you rock my socks. Your review also made me smile!  
  
ZagZig722: I don't hate you! I really like it that you pointed out my errors, it makes me a better writer. I didn't know at the time that others had the same idea, so I hope to make it more original.  
  
Lots of love to you all! Me 


End file.
